


Yo también te he echado de menos

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde su posición, Yifan apreció la forma de su cuerpo. Los músculos definidos de las piernas, la curva de la espalda y la línea del cuello; la forma de sus labios y el pelo que le caía casi hasta los hombros, más largo de lo que lo recordaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo también te he echado de menos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ontokkishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ontokkishi).



Yifan recorrió los últimos metros de asfalto que le quedaba para llegar a casa y aparcó en la primera plaza de aparcamiento que encontró libre. Sacó la maleta de la parte de atrás, y masajeándose el cuello que notaba rígido tras tantas horas sentado, comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio que había al otro lado de la calle.  
  
Vestido con un abrigo largo negro, pantalones ajustados y las gafas del sol protegiéndole los ojos de la luz agresiva del día, miró a un lado y otro de la calle antes de cruzar y plantarse delante del portal que andaba buscando. Hacía meses desde la última vez que había cruzado esa puerta, recorrido esa la calle y pisado el país. Abrió, cogió el ascensor y pulsó el botón del piso noveno. Con un tintineo de aviso cuando se paró, salió y llaves en la mano y tirando de la maleta, buscó la puerta del piso en el que vivía.  
  
Habían sido ocho duros y largos meses de estar lejos de ahí. Cuando entró en el apartamento le invadió el olor del hogar y de la persona que más había echado de menos en todo ese tiempo.  
  
Dejó la maleta en la entrada e inspeccionó el salón vacío. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Había un portátil blanco encima de la mesa del café y el equipo de música estaba encendido dejando sonar una melodía de música clásica. No había rastro de su pareja pero estaba claro que estaba en casa, pues no encontró la llave echada y a Yixing le encantaba poner música de fondo porque decía que le hacía compañía.  
  
Se quitó las gafas de sol y se las guardó en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo, cruzando la habitación e inspeccionando el resto del piso. Todo estaba igual a como recordaba salvo por algún detalle como un cuadro nuevo en el pasillo o una planta en una de las estanterías. Yixing era un chico muy constante, le gustaba mantener las cosas físicas inalterables, ya que ya estaba su cabeza para ser lo cambiante y voluble que quisiera. Lo único que escapaba de esa  _inalterabilidad_  era la habitación que se había cogido para trabajar cuando se mudaron a ese piso. Yifan abrió la puerta de ésta y se encontró con un caos de libretas amontonadas y papeles por doquier alrededor de un piano electrónico ubicado sobre un escritorio grande. El otro se lo había traído de casa de sus padres al terminar los estudios e irse a vivir con él.  
  
Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa, y avanzando hacia la habitación que ambos compartían, oyó el murmullo de agua que caía. Sin hacer mucho ruido, entró y vio la puerta del cuarto de baño entreabierta, por la que se escapaba luz y el vapor del agua caliente. Se asomó, abriéndola un poco más para observar el interior. Le había dicho a Yixing que volvía al día siguiente, así que no tenía ni idea de que estaba ahí. Quería darle una sorpresa y esperar a que se percatara de su presencia por sí sólo a pesar de que lo único que quería Yifan era encontrarse con él y besarle hasta la saciedad como se había imaginado haciendo todos esos meses y kilómetros de distancia.  
  
El ruido del agua se intensificó al entornar la puerta. Tras la mampara empañada a medias, vio que Yixing estaba duchándose. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza entornada hacia arriba y se apoyaba con una mano en la pared mientras el agua le empapaba su rostro masculino.  
  
Desde su posición, Yifan apreció la forma de su cuerpo. Los músculos definidos de las piernas, la curva de la espalda y la línea del cuello; la forma de sus labios y el pelo que le caía casi hasta los hombros, más largo de lo que lo recordaba. Mientras recorría con la mirada todas esas zonas, se oyó un gemido que llamó su atención. Enfocó la mirada en el rostro de Yixing y notó que se mordía los labios y el apoyo en la mano de la pared había aumentado, como si no pudiera sostenerse bien. Por un momento se preocupó, pensando que le pasaba algo malo, pero entonces se dio cuenta del movimiento de la mano restante que masajeaba el miembro de su dueño lentamente.  
  
—Yifan —escapó de entre los labios del joven.  
  
—Yixing —murmuró el nombrado en un susurro que el otro no pudo oír, sin poder apartar los ojos de su rostro ni de dejar de notar el movimiento ascendente y descendente que iba aumentando poco a poco.  
  
Escapó otro gemido de entre sus labios semiabiertos y Yifan empezó a notar su propia excitación ante ese sonido que tanto le encantaba escuchar y la imagen que tenía delante. Nunca se había imaginado al otro tocándose pensando en él de manera similar a como lo había hecho él cada vez que la distancia se le había hecho insoportable. Se llevó una mano automáticamente a la abertura del abrigo, en busca de la cremallera del pantalón, que bajó para poder masajearse él también sin poder aguantar la tentación. Tenía una imagen idílica delante de él que no quería romper a pesar de que su interior le gritaba por cruzar la distancia, meterse en la ducha y empujar a Yixing contra los azulejos de la ducha para devorarlo por completo.  
  
Los gemidos de Yixing fueron intensificándose a medida que iba llegando al clímax y Yifan se apresuró a llegarle, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para acallar los suyos propios y no delatarse. Siguió mirándole fijamente hasta que llegó a un punto en que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, cuando Yixing pronunció su nombre con fuerza y una sensación, más fuerte de lo acostumbrado todos esos meses, le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Con las piernas temblándole y el pulso y la respiración acelerada, tuvo la impresión de que ese había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su mente podía haberle recreado imágenes parecidas, con él recorriendo ese cuerpo mil y una veces, entrando en su interior y sintiendo el aliento húmedo y caliente del otro en su cuello, pero no había nada como la que tenía del Yixing de carne y hueso, cuyos jadeos podía escuchar perfectamente ahora que había cerrado el grifo del agua.  
  
Sabía que tenía que moverse si no quería que el otro le descubriese, pero no lo hizo, y cuando Yixing se tranquilizó y salió de la ducha, sus miradas se encontraron rápidamente. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara de sorpresa y sus labios pronunciaron su nombre sin emitir sonido alguno. Yifan no quería saber la imagen que presentaba delante de él, con los pantalones desabrochados, la bragueta bajada y todavía sintiendo los restos del orgasmo. Poco le importó cuando Yixing sonrió, negó levemente con la cabeza y leyó un  _Eres incorregible_ en su mirada brillante.  
  
Él también sonrió, apoyado como estaba contra el marco de la puerta, y se acercó a Yixing para besarle por fin con un  _Yo también te he echado de menos_  en los labios.


End file.
